CMC's Recruit
by HubDub1234
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders hope to get a new member! There is a love triangle going on too ;)
1. Mandatory Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. I also do not own these characters.**

**A/N: This is my first My Little Pony fanfic so if my characters' personalities seem… off than my apologies.**

Scootaloo zoomed and zipped past stores. The wind blew in her mane as she raced across Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having an important meeting today she could not miss. She arrived at their official clubhouse where Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were already waiting. "There ya are!" exclaimed Apple Bloom waving Scootaloo over. "Yeah, what took you so long?" asked Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo shook her head to even out her mane. "Sorry, girls. I got a little delayed" she replied. "We can't waste anymore time," said Apple Bloom.

"She's right! Let's get this show err, meeting on the road!" exclaimed Sweetie. The girls went up into the clubhouse and talked for awhile. "So, we have a new student who is a blank flank?" asked Scootaloo. "And you want her to join?" observed Sweetie Belle. "Actually, it's a he. And yea, I do want him to join!" Apple Bloom informed the other crusaders. They looked at each other and agreed. "Fine, but only cause you want him to," said Scootaloo sticking her tongue. The girls made a deal and headed home.


	2. The Crush

**A/N: Ok so, chapter 2. BTW guy, once break is over I might not get as many updating chances… Maybe like, days I'm not busy or something. So yeah, enjoy chapter 2!**

The bell rang, calling in all of Cheerlie's students. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo met with each other. "So you think the new kid is gonna be here?" asked Sweetie Belle quietly. "Wait, how did you even know there would be a new kid?" observed Scootaloo. "Twilight had new neighbors, who had a filly about our age, and Twilight told me that he would be attending school today!" she explained. The other two thought about it. "Ohhh," they finally said in unison. They entered the classroom and took their seats.

"Ok, everypony, settle down," instructed Mrs. Cheerlie. A silence fell over the room. "We have a new student today. Its will be ok, sweetie. You can come in," she said towards the door. Then, a colt stepped in. He had orange eyes, a red coat, and an orange mane and tale. Apple Bloom's eyes widened at the sight at him. Then, she realized that he was a blank flank. "Why don't you tell us your name?" urged Mrs. Cheerlie. "I'm Fire Dust," he fearlessly said.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Fire Dust."

"Well, I have an older sister named Lighting Dust, and she is gonna be a Wonderbolt! So am I, once I'm old enough," he proudly stated to the class. Mrs. Cheerlie gave him a seat next to Scootaloo.

"Hey," he said, grinning at the fellow Pegasus. Scootaloo looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "So you're the new kid," she spat. He nodded. "The one and only!" **She's so pretty. And bold. I like her **thought Fire Dust. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom was on the other side of the room. **He should have been put by me. I wouldn't be so rude! **She told herself. Class dragged on for the rest of the day.

Finally, the final bell rang. Apple Bloom took a deep breath and walked over to Fire Dust. "Hey, um, so I guess you're new, right?" she asked pathetically. "Uh, yeah, I guess so," he replied. "So uh, I couldn't help but notice that you're a blank flank," she said, stuttering. Fire Dust raised an eyebrow. "You noticed that?" he asked awkwardly. "No! Its not like that at all!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Scootaloo came over. "Hey guys, so I heard Apple Bloom say that you haven't got a cutie mark. Do you?" she asked. "Why don't you look and see?" Fire Dust suggested and turned around. "I'm perfectly alright," she replied in disgust. Fire Dust sighed. "No, I do not have a cutie mark," he explained.

"NO! He absolutely cannot join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" screamed Scootaloo. The three were at the clubhouse, contemplating whether they should let him in. "I think its fine," inquired Sweetie Belle. "Yeah, why can't he join? He is a blank flank after all!" explained Apple Bloom. "Because, he bugs me! At lunch, he took his carrot sticks and put them in my hair! And at recess, he tripped me!" Scootaloo explained. "Ooh, somepony's got a crush on you, Scoots!" Sweetie gushed. Apple Bloom went quiet, but Scootaloo did not. "Ewe! Even if he does, I would not under any circumstances like him back!"

"I would," Apple Bloom said quietly to herself.

**A/N: So, here is chapter 2. What should I call it? The crush? Yeah, that sounds good. **


	3. Lovesick

**A/N: Hey so, IDK which story to update, but because most of you like CMC's Recruit I guess I'll do that one first?  
><strong>

Scootaloo was fuming silently while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle inducted their newest member. "What happens in this clubhouse stays in this clubhouse," Sweetie said. "What happens in this clubhouse stays in this clubhouse," repeated Fire Dust. "Great! Now you're officially a crusader!" exclaimed Apple Bloom excitedly. Scootaloo groaned in annoyance. **Why does he have to be here? **She thought. **We were perfectly fine without him.** "Are you ok Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie. "No! First, you both decide that he needs to become a crusader, second, he becomes a crusader, third, I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, UNQUESTIONABLY, AND TOTALLY DO NOT LIKE HIM! She screamed. "You're so attractive when you're angry," he sighed. Scootaloo screamed and stormed out. Apple Bloom sighed. "He called her attractive," she whispered sadly.

Fire Dust didn't know what had gotten into Scootaloo. Usually she just rolled her eyes or ignored him. Today she screamed. He had called her attractive, which made the situation even worse. After she had stormed out, Sweetie Belle sent him home. Apple Bloom just stayed sulking in the corner. Fire Dust was now lying on his bed throwing a ball against the wall. He was tired, but didn't sleep. "Hey! Little bro! Come down here and eat!" called his sister, Lighting Dust. Fire got up ad flew downstairs. He just pushed his food around his plate. "Are you hungry or what" asked his sister. "Guess not," he replied. He flew back up to his room. He could not sleep that night. He came down half ready for school.

Lightning Dust had poured him some cereal. Fire Dust sat in his seat, but once he did, his face fell into his bowl. Milk and cheerios flew everywhere on the table. "Hey! Wake up!" Lightning screamed in his ear. He bolted up. "What?" he asked. "Go wash your face!" she replied. Fire did as told. He went o school that day without breakfast or much sleep. Despite his efforts, he could not get two mares out of his mind: Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

That very same morning, Apple Bloom suffered the same fate. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. She wasn't hungry and she felt a strange pain in her chest. "Maybe I should keep ya from school today," suggested Apple Jack. The youngest Apple didn't object. She stayed home from school that day.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" asked Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo shrugged. "Why don't we go to Sweet Apple Acres after school to see?" she suggested. "What about me?" Fire Dust cut in. "I'm," he yawned, "a crusader too, right?" Scootaloo and Sweetie looked at each other. "Are you ok, Fire Dust?" the latter asked. "I guess," he replied. "Just a little sleepy is all," he said rubbing his eyes. The girls shrugged it off and went inside for class.

"Apple Bloom, did you get any sleep at all last night?" questioned Apple Jack.

"Nope," she said.

"Well then what in the hay were ya doing?"

"I dunno."

"Well are ya hungry?"

"Nope."

"Well ya gotta eat something!"

The two sisters bickered like this for awhile when Apple Jack had a relapse. "Sweet Celestia," she whispered. She remembered when she had the exact same symptoms. Loss of appetite, no sleep, stomach and chest pains, and mood swings. "Apple Bloom, who is it?" she asked. "Who is who?" Apple Bloom asked. "Who are ya in love with?"

"Nopony!"

"Are ya sure? Cuz hon, you're showing the symptoms of love."

Apple Bloom sighed. "Fine. I have a crush on the new kid, Fire Dust. Only, he likes Scootaloo and I just don't know what to do!" Apple Jack hugged her little sis. "It'll be alright," she whispered.

"Is Apple Bloom here?"

"Is she ok?"

"She wasn't at school!"

"Whoa Nellie. Hold your horses. I'll tell her ya'll are here," said Apple Jack to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. She exited the doorway and the two stepped inside. A few minutes later, Apple Bloom came downstairs in not so good state. "Hey guys," she croaked. "Apple Bloom! Are you ok?" Sweetie asked. She nodded. "Just a little lovesick, that's all."

**A/N: I got the idea for the symptoms from Disneyfanatic2364's one-shot called, "I Love Ya to the Core" Also, I just realized how similar Apple Bloom's situation to her sisters. **


	4. Admiting It

**A/N: I guess this story is kinda popular! Well, chapter 4, here I come! Also, sorry for the length of these chapters. It shows up longer when I type it on word…**

"What do you mean lovesick?" questioned Scootaloo. The girls went up to Apple Bloom's room. "Oh, well, uh, guess I just have a little crush on somepony, that's all," she explained blushing. "Ooh! Who is it?" gushed Sweetie Belle. "Wait, so what if you have a crush on somepony? That doesn't explain why you stayed home!" Scootaloo implied. Apple Bloom pushed open her door. She climbed up on her bed. The other crusaders followed suit.

"Ya see, my sister says I'm in love. I can't sleep, I don't have an appetite. My stomach and chest hurts, and sometimes I feel sick to the stomach. Apple Jack, Granny, and Big Mac didn't think it was a good idea to send me to school," Apple Bloom explained. The other two thought about it. "Ohhh," they said in unison. "Well that still doesn't explain **who **you're in love with'" urged Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom gulped nervously. "Well, uh," she began. "Oh come on, Apple Bloom. It's not like we're gonna judge you or anything," Scootaloo comforted her. "Yeah, we approve of whoever you like!" added Sweetie. "Well, maybe you, but if anybody hurts Apple Bloom, they're so in for it!" Apple Bloom gulped again. She rubbed the back of her neck and began to sweat. "Thing is, he might already be in for it," she whispered. "Why?" Sweetie and Scootaloo asked. "Cuz it's Fire Dust," gulped Apple Bloom "Awww," exclaimed Sweetie Belle. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" screamed Scootaloo.

"This is why I didn't wanna tell ya'll! Especially Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom explained to them. Meanwhile, Scootaloo was over in the corner with flames coming out of her ears. "Come down, Scootaloo. You'll burn the house down!" teased Sweetie Belle.

"I can't calm down! You think I can calm down after hearing one of my best friends admit they have feelings for my worst enemy?!" she screamed back at them. Sweetie Belle shrugged and nodded. "Yea, kinda."

Apple Jack heard the fuss and decided to go check in on the girls. "What in Equestria is going on in," she cracked the door open and gasped. "here," she finished. Scootaloo was somehow engulfed in flames while Sweetie Belle tried to calm her down. Apple Bloom just looked plum guilty sitting on the bed. "Ya'll better calm down right here and now!" she screamed. The flames around Scootaloo gradually disappeared while the other two just stared at the door. "Now, tell what in the name of Celestia happened," she demanded. The girls told her what happened. "Apple Bloom, I'm gonna tell ya something. Ya'll listening?" The three fillies nodded their heads.

"Once upon a time, I had feelings for Spike. I still do as a matter of fact. When I told Granny Smith, she told me to stay back and do nothing. Especially since he had a crush on Rarity. But ya know what? Rarity didn't return the feeling. And if that happens, best of luck to ya. Just try and be real good friends with the fella, you hear?" Apple Jack told her story. "Yea, I hear," replied Apple Bloom. "You have feelings for Spike?" questioned Scootaloo with an eyebrow raised. "How romantic!" Sweetie exclaimed. Apple Jack blushed. "Ya'll pinkie promise not to tell anypony. Right?" asked AJ. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" they all promised while doing the motions. AJ smiled at them. "Ya'll come here," she said while she embraced them.

**A/N: I thought about ending it when Scootaloo screamed, but that would be really short. Even for me! So, now you know the little love triangle I have going on here. Sorry if it's a bit cliché but you know, whatever works ;)**


	5. the Plan Sorta Backfired but Also Didn't

**A/N: Merp! Sorry it has been so long since we last met. Reader to computer screen. With Christmas everything has been absolutely hectic!**

Apple Bloom walked to school that day as confident as ever. She thought she wouldn't have any trouble at all! That is, until she saw him. Fire Dust was just standing there talking to Scootaloo. He looked as perfect as ever. Apple Bloom sighed. She then realized what her mission was. Before the girls left, they had all devised a plan to get Fire Dust to beg Apple Bloom to be his special somepony. She fixed her bow, which she had switched to be orange. The little filly marched up to Scootaloo and Fire Dust. Scootaloo spotted her and winked. Apple Bloom winked back.

"Apple Bloom, hey!" Scootaloo said waving. Fire dust turned around. One glance at her and he whirled back.

"Hey ya'll! How's it going over here?" she replied.

"Good! Right Fire Dust?" she nudged him

"Right," he squeaked.

Apple Bloom had made a quick trip over to Carousel Boutique to get some fashion tips from Rarity. Plus some make up for the plan. Rarity was quite surprised. She happily agreed though. "I'm always willing to give to those who adore the art of beauty!" she explained.

Apple Bloom looked beautiful. There was no doubt about it. Her red bow was now orange. She had light lipstick on, which made her orange eyes pop. Yellow eye shadow was delicately put on with very distinct eye liner. Her eye lashes were also rather large. Fire Dust took one look at her and he started instantly blushing. He turned away immediately. "So, Apple Bloom, have you got a date to the all fillies dance that's on Saturday?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Wait, did you say an all fillies dance?" questioned Fire Dust. He didn't remember an announcement about that.

"Yeah, its one of the biggest events of the school year. It's a dance for fillies. We usually don't bring dates, but seeing as we're getting near our last years of school we might as well start now," Scootaloo explained to him.

"Yeah! It would be great, except for the fact that none of us have dates. Well, we don't yet," sighed Sweetie. Fire Dust thought about it. _If I can ask Scootaloo or Apple Bloom to this dance and they say yes, I would be the happiest filly ever! _

"Fire Dust? Hey, are ya still here?" Apple Bloom asked, waving her hoof in front of him. He nodded.

"Uh, hey Scootaloo?" he started. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Would you, uh, go to this dance with me?" The cutie mark crusaders gasped. Scootaloo was blushing madly. She was speechless. That's when Apple Bloom ran. She ran down the path back home. School wasn't an option today. She had been backstabbed by her best friend. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

Sweetie Belle glared at Fire Dust. "Are you kidding me?" she screamed in his face. "Do you know how much effort we put into this?" Fire dust gulped nervously.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to do! Apple Bloom doesn't like me in that way!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie glanced at each other. "Besides, Scootaloo was about to say yes!" The girls looked at each other. Scootaloo stuck her tongue out.

"Bleh, why would I say yes to you?" she said disgusted.

Fire sighed. "I guess I was so caught up in everything that I forgot about other fillies' feelings. Please don't hate me, but I don't actually have a crush on you, Scootaloo. I was only trying to make Apple Bloom jealous," he explained. He was ready to face whatever punishment the two had in for him. They were tough ponies after all. Instead of screaming, he fire heard giggles. That turned into complete laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, Apple Bloom does like you like that!" Sweetie explained.

"Yeah, so we tried to set you guys up," continued Scootaloo.

"We brought up the dance-"

"-Because we were gonna have Pipsqueak come and ask her to it-"

"-So it would make you jealous-"

"-But Apple Bloom was gonna say no-"

"-And you two would have your happy ending!" Fire Dust stared at them. "I gotta go make things right," he said. After, he took off in the direction where Apple Bloom went.


End file.
